User blog:Valeth/Gudao -232- Report : Random Rant After Lostbelt Ch. 1
Anastasia sure one good experience, lore-wise and gameplay-wise. Good enough that I, who usually spent time reading something else, ended up writing this. Love how Avicebron not going usual direction of "science above everything" man, but that his act of killing his Master in Apocrypha 'tainted' his Saint Graph that he should work to redeem himself. His Bond lines seems to be supporting this, he is that kind of guy who appreciate you as you appreciate his works; His previous Master definitely love to had him as teacher that such act, despite fact that we can't see his expression, the event resulting on his current state is not so out of character-- such outcome reminding if there's Fate-verse more peaceful than FGO, it would be Carnival Phantasm. Then there's Ivan, in form of abomination. Kinda disappointing as I imagine him as rough old man a la Hijikata. We want to destroy the Lostbelt he protected. It does make us looks like a villain, compare to Mozart and Atalanta who abandon their job to defend the Lostbelt. He asked, "How could you do something so terrible!" Thanks to (rotten) FGO wikia members, a glimpse of Anastasia NTR meme come to my mind that I subsconciously answer, "Yes, Ivan, I could do that"; you guys made me wish I roll Anastasia to straight Bond 5 her just to prove it to him; feeding her with exp crystal one by one may took away my sanity, so I'd rather not using that method. Mashu will straight kick me if I said that though. - kicked by Chaldea female staff - "Cough! Cough!" Joke aside, despite "The Terrible" title Ivan held, he shows a good level of caring to his nation. Not so healthy in practice but still one that would made you think what's good about you-- teenager acting like you know the pain sleeping so long just to make sure your nation still living another day. There's Patsushii (Patxi?) too but I'd rather not talking about him. By Anastasia, TM suceeded on delivering strong chapter that made you anticipated next chapter strong as well as explaining the basic idea of Lostbelt; basically its about Seven Masters and their Servants, tried to conquer Seven Lostbelt that originally belongs to Seven Kings. We have to stop both of them, Lostbelt must cease to exist no matter what. Based on their PV. After Kadoc in Russia, we're moving to Ophelia in German (old Norse). Reason? Easily the chapter title itself (LOL). I can see people anticipating Sigurd - Brynhildr - Siegfried - Kriemhild mess happened; especially with Ophelia saying 'strongest swordman is on my side'; I wouldn't mind Sigurd vs. Siegfried, especially if it involved Siegfried on his prime that said to have otherworldly sword skill. Aside that, 'The king is troublesome here' may interesting as it does fit some kings on their lore. Following that, goes to met Hinako in China (Qin Dynasty). Reason? The year it refers and "Unified Knowledge" title most likely referring times when Qin Shi Huang unified China. The masked Saber from Lostbelt Saber PV should making his appearance here, as he has that Asia design. The fact that his PV came with Lostbelt Rider PV may relate to fact that Akita's Servant is a Rider? It also interesting that Akita said her Lostbelt is not developing, so she's OK to surrender first. Could it be she's sent to times when Qin Shi Huang is desperate, looking for Potion of Immortality? Moving from Hinako, there's Pepe on the next Lostbelt. Its hard to understand if he's really going to Mooncell despite the alien stuffs involved. Pepe himself not telling much about his Lostbelt but disturbance happened and he's looking for David advice. Sure its kinda too early to guess Mooncell just because of the rubiks, but its one nice direction as we may got a glimpse of Mooncell history, also another path for CCC collab event is secured (LOL). After Pepe, we most likely goes to Greek to visit Kirshctaria. Why Greek? The title hinted it. AFAIK, the only places with a lot of mountains, where hero can 'shot down' gods like it was yesterday, is Greek. The fact that his Servant is Caenius, also all three of his Servants being Divine Spirits, seems support it as he would need experts to perform such feat. That giant shadow speculated to be original Orion might be one of his Servants. The last Servant of him hinted to be Divine Spirit capable of prophecies, most likely a female. I wonder who is Greek female figure capable of prophecies ... Personally, I'm more interested with fact he favor Caenius. Remember that on this case Master and Servant usually have some kind of compatibility, easiest example is Kariya and Lancelot that aim for someone else wives. Don't tell me--he's a female who got tragic story, ended up gender-bended to male?! - kicked by Fou - "Cough! Cough!" The last, interesting parts goes to Beryl and David. Beryl goes to Camelot as obvious it can be. His partner most likely Ai-cha-- I mean, Tawawa Assassin (LOL). I'm pretty sure Koyan won't be his, but a Limited Servant for obvious reason. Meanwhile, David seems to go to South America if the wall shown in Lostbelt OP not a misleading hint. Its kinda intriguing how they serve as two final Lostbelt after Kirschtaria getting all the hype being enemy leader. While its not that weird as they can simply took advantages of Chaldea defeating the strongest candidate to rule the Lostbelts, a Master with three Divine Spirit, it seems fitting considering both easily the shadiest part of Crypters, not revealing their cards with ease from the very start. While David place got a lot of censorship for spoiler reason (being the last Lostbelt). Beryl's Lostbelt, saying "Birth of Star" may lead us to see that Apocrypha scene when Merlin asking Altria who stand in front of Excalibur. Maybe, we will got playable Agravain that previously announced by DW to be playable, alongside Jason and Sita. I love how Beryl noted that he and David got difficult Lostbelts. Shame that we didn't managed to warn him that you shall not entering Camelot without Euryale; using plain Assassin is suicide, bro. Maybe gave some advice to David because South America is Quetz territory that he should be careful of Servants alignment, or maybe beware of random English teacher on tiger suit out-of-nowhere. That leaving a lot of casts-- Shishou-face Caster, Indian Lostbelt Berserker (which I guess to be David's Servant) and Caster-is-now-Alter-Ego, Ashiya Douman. Its hard to speculate where they will made appearance given how Beowulf, Billy, Nyatalanta and Mozart goes to Russia as they deemed fit for Russia situation, so some of them will be summoned because they fit each Lostbelt condition, which we won't understand until we read it or simply want to mess with it for hidden agenda just like what Ashiya do in Shimosa. Anastasia do set the bar good enough. Will other Lostbelts deliver another strong episode? Only time will tell. I do looking forward to the next NTR me-- "Guwaaagh!!". - kicked by Mashu - Category:Blog posts